The invention relates to methods and apparatus for efficiently vaporizing gasoline, and more particularly to devices and methods for vaporizing gasoline using cavitation produced by a pump.
It is well known that most automotive carburation systems convert liquid gasoline to gasoline vapor by atomizing or breaking up the liquid gasoline into very small droplets, increasing the surface area thereof, and greatly increasing the rate of evaporation. However, the vaporization of the liquid gasoline is incomplete usually by the time the mixture of air, gasoline vapor and liquid droplets are ignited in the combustion chamber of an engine. It has also been well known for years that the fuel efficiency of an engine can be increased by increasing the amount of vaporization that occurs. Previous techniques for converting gasoline vapor, include heating the gasoline by various techniques, bubbling air through the gasoline, and various techniques for breaking of the fuel into a fine mist of droplets. The state of the art is generally believed to be indicated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,386,593; 3,630,698; 3,942,499; 3,447,514; 3,221,198; 4,270,506; 4,076,002; 3,713,429; 2,461,411; 1,403,848; 1,530,882; 2,598,445; 1,792,239; 3,792,688; 3,800,768; and 3,395,681.
There remains an unfilled need for proving a reliable effective technique for increasing the efficiency of vaporization of liquid gasoline before it is injected into a carburation system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for vaporizing liquid gasoline for use in a carburation system, which apparatus and method are operable under the normal range of circumstances in which the engine must operate.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device which readily produces an adequate supply of fully vaporized gasoline to an inlet of a carburation system.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for completely vaporizing liquid gasoline in a fashion that is safe, practical and efficient.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved, highly efficient apparatus and method for completely vaporizing liquid gasoline which substantially increases the fuel economy of an automobile.
It is another object of the invention to provide an inexpensive apparastus for completely vaporizing liquid gasoline for use in an anuaotive carburation system, which apparatus is readily retrofittable to an automobile engine having a conventional carburation system.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus and technique for efficiently vaporizing liquid gasoline to reduce the level of pollutants emitted by an internal combustion engine.